


Глупый принц, отец драконов

by ForeverNemi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drogo choose Viserys, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместо Дейенерис Дрого в доме Иллирио выбирает Визериса, но тот нужен ему всего на одну ночь для совершения какого-то странного ритуала</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глупый принц, отец драконов

Визерис смотрел на дорожку, ведущую к крыльцу дома Иллирио. Он издалека услышал перестук копыт и громкие гортанные крики всадников, но сами они еще были скрыты от взглядов стоявших в ожидании людей. Визерис никогда не видел дотракийцев, и близкая встреча немного волновала его. Верно ли было то, что эти люди были дики и необузданы? Правда ли они совокуплялись со своими лошадьми? Правда ли, что они могли есть траву, как их кони? Правда ли, что они были так ужасны на вид, что ни один добрый человек на земле не выдерживал созерцания их? Много шепотков ходило про дотракийцев, не во все Визерис верил, да и магистр Иллирио не стал бы иметь дела с дикарями, если бы не был уверен в них и своей безопасности.  
Визерис украдкой вздохнул, подумав, что безопасность магистра в его доме была настоящей, но вот его гостям – приживалам, как говорили многие, — она не была гарантирована. Но Визерис гордо всматривался в поднявшееся облако пыли, скрывавшее до сих пор дотракийцев, и сжимал ладонь сестры, дрожавшей в тонком шелковом платьице, не скрывавшем угловатых прелестей девочки. Визерис знал, зачем дотракийцы едут сюда, и готов был отдать и сестру, и все сокровища мира, и самого себя бы не пожалел за возможность вернуться в Красный замок и почувствовать под спиной и задницей острые клинки, впаянные в Железный трон. И если для этого нужно было отдать Дейенерис каждому дотракийцу – Визерис бы отдал.  
Пыль улеглась, тонкий аромат роз, витавший над садом Иллирио, снова растекся в воздухе, а перед крыльцом дома магистра стояли четыре огромных коня с полуголыми всадниками, лениво сжимающими поводья. Впереди был предводитель – Визерис никогда не ошибался в статусе каждого встреченного им человека. Высокий, мощный, свирепый на вид, он прожигал их с сестрой взглядом, кривя рот в презрительной ухмылке. Дейенерис дрожала, цеплялась за руку брата, впиваясь в его ладонь короткими ноготками. Визерис пожал ее руку в ответ и осторожно освободил свою. Он смотрел на первого всадника упрямо и гордо, вздернув подбородок и выпрямившись. Но, казалось, чем больше он хотел быть похожим на короля, пусть и изгнанного, тем больше веселил дикаря.  
Дотракиец, мягко потянув поводья, заставил своего огромного черного коня ступить на плиты крыльца, а потом – подняться к стоявшим на лестнице людям. Конь слушался его беспрекословно, хоть и тряс длинной гривой и отфыркивался. Дотракиец, глядя на Иллирио, будто не замечал стоявших рядом юнцов, но Дейенерис, предчувствуя что-то, тихонько заплакала. Визерис ущипнул ее, чтобы заставить успокоиться – она принцесса, и не должна робеть перед каким-то дикарем, но Дени разревелась в полный голос. Дикарь осмотрел ее с головы до ног, чуть наклонился, чтобы потереть пальцами светлые волосы, а потом скривился. Визерис, не понимая, что происходит, посмотрел на Иллирио, но тот не отводил напряженного взгляда от дотракийца.  
— Нет, — хрипло каркнул тот. – Его.  
Иллирио застыл, а Визерис, обернувшись к дикарю, замер.  
— Что?  
— Как будет угодно, — склонился перед дотракийцем магистр, а потом обернулся к Визерису и прошептал: — Простите меня, если сможете.  
Визерис не успел и пикнуть, как его вздернули за шкирку, как нашкодившего щенка, а потом он едва мог поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на кричавшую сестру и на бледного как мел Иллирио. Визерис висел перекинутым через седло, стараясь уворачиваться от колена дикаря, метившего ему нос. Он не пытался сопротивляться, боясь упасть, но главарь дотракийцев нажимал ладонью на его спину, удерживая на спине коня. Визерис закрыл глаза. Его мутило от тряски и того, как мелькала перед глазами дорога. Он понял, что они выехали из города, только тогда, когда стук копыт стал глуше, а в рот и нос проникала дорожная пыль. Визерис не знал, как долго они ехали, и все еще был в прострации, когда его сбросили с коня, а хриплый голос вожака всадников не ударил по ушам. После этого Визериса подняли, но он не мог идти сам. Упав и расцарапав колени о мелкие камни, он скрючился на земле, пока его долго и изматывающе рвало.  
Вокруг стало темно, гул в ушах сменился стуком сердца, звучащего словно через воду, и Визерис потерял сознание.

Кто-то долго и мерно бил его по щекам, но Визерис был не в силах открыть глаза. Голова дергалась, когда его трясли за ворот одежды, все еще мутило, а желудок сжимался от боли и рези, но Визерис не мог прийти в себя. Испуг, усталость, тошнота и головокружение – все это заставляло его мечтать провалиться обратно в спасительные объятия обморока. Он знал, что увидит, когда очнется: уродливые рожи дотракийцев, их лошадей, их собак и детей. Лучше было умереть.  
Ушат ледяной воды, который вылили на него, разом заставил очнуться. Визерис сел на подстилке, которая, видимо, заменяла дикарям кровать, и распахнул глаза, отчаянно пытаясь глотнуть воздуха. Но грудь сжималась от холода, дыхание перехватывало, и Визерис ударил себя в грудь, откашливаясь. После этого стало полегче.  
Над ним стояло три человека. Одного он узнал – это был спутник главаря, такой же огромный и черный от загара. Второй был стариком с пронзительным взглядом черных глаз. Его волосы, белоснежные и длинные, были заплетены в косу, тонким шнурком вившуюся между лопаток. Вместо колец и колокольцев, которыми была украшена коса дотракийца, у старика в волосах были птичьи кости и блестящие камни, а еще, если Визерис не ошибся, пара осколков синего стекла. И третьим был парень, едва ли старше самого Визериса, сероглазый и русоволосый, не похожий на тех, кто жил в Вольных городах. Он был из Семи королевств, и сердце Визериса дрогнуло, когда он понял это. Парень единственный здесь улыбнулся и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться.  
— Зови меня Колм, — представился он.  
— Визерис, — от неожиданности он проявил что-то, похожее на дружелюбие. – Что я тут делаю, и зачем меня украли?  
— Тебя не украли, — ответил Колм, оглядываясь на перешептывавшихся дотракийцев. Всадник склонился к старику и кивал в ответ на то, что тот шептал ему на ухо. – Тебя купили.  
— Что? – возмутился Визерис. – Кто посмел? Как?  
Вопросы крутились у него на языке, стремясь вырваться и найти ответы, и Визерис не знал, какой задать первым, но Колм протянул руку и, положив ему на грудь, заставил успокоиться.  
— Я буду твоим переводчиком, — сказал он. – Ты все узнаешь не от меня. Меня наняли, чтобы говорить с тобой.  
— Ну что ж, — разозлился Визерис. – Тогда скажи им то, что сейчас услышишь от меня.  
Он сделал шаг вперед, приосанился и оправил испорченную одежду. Всадник и старик одновременно подняли головы, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
— Я, Визерис Таргариен, третий этого имени, истинный король Семи королевств, требую ответить, почему вы посмели украсть меня, и что вам нужно?  
Оба дотракийца внимательно слушали его и то, что переводил им Колм, а когда тот закончил, всадник сделал к Визерису два шага и с силой толкнул его в грудь, заставляя снова упасть на лежанку. Он навис над Визерисом и прокаркал что-то, а Колм послушно перевел.  
— Хагго велел тебе сидеть смирно и ждать, пока колдун осмотрит тебя.  
— Никто не смеет осматривать меня! – закричал Визерис, неловко поднимаясь на ноги. Хагго, недолго думая, снова ударил его. – Ты поднял руку на дракона!  
Он вскочил и кинулся на Хагго, в ярости забывая о разнице в их сложении. Хагго поймал его, перехватил за запястья, убирая скрюченные пальцы Визериса, которыми от метил ему в глаза, от лица, а потом, разъярившись, ударил по лицу.  
— Хагго! – раздался окрик от входа в шатер, а Визерис, утиравший потекшие слезы, поднял голову и увидел, как вожак дотракийцев отправляет его обидчика за порог.  
Колм склонился перед вошедшим, и теперь они с Визерисом были совсем рядом. Он услышал, как переводчик шепчет ему: «Это великий кхал Дрого», но ему было все равно. Этот дикарь украл его, заставил мучиться и пережить позор на глазах его людей – и поэтому не достоин был жить.  
— Ты, — прошипел Визерис, поднимаясь, — ты, грязный дикарь, похитил меня! Ты ответишь за это!  
Дрого повторил то же, что делал Хагго до него. Он схватил Визериса за запястья, сжав так сильно, что кончики пальцев немедленно онемели, рывком развернул к себе спиной и прижал к груди. В этот момент он с пугающей отчетливостью осознал, насколько дикарь сильнее его. По сравнению с субтильным Визерисом, тот был как скала, огромная и тяжелая. Он был выше на полторы головы, а в плечах шире вдвое. У Визериса никогда не достало бы сил противостоять ему в схватке, но этого и не требовалось.  
— Я, Визерис Таргариен, третий…  
— Лучше помолчи, — прошептал Колм, униженно склонившийся перед Дрого.— Ему все равно. Считай это дружеским советом, мой принц.  
Визерис посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — продолжал Колм, — я сразу понял, кто ты. Мой отец служил в армии твоего отца, и бежал, когда Узурпатор сел на трон. И я прошу тебя, принц, замолчи, если хочешь жить.  
Визерис пораженно кивнул. Сейчас как никогда он жалел, что драконы, служившие его семье сотни лет, вымерли, потому что единственное, чего он желал – это сжечь дотла всех грязных дикарей, посмевших прикоснуться к нему, причинивших ему столько боли и унижения. И последним, кто сгорел бы в красном пламени его драконов, стал бы Дрого, все еще сжимающий его руки.  
Дотракиец, дождавшись, пока жертва затихнет, поднял руки Визериса над головой, больно вывернув их так, что чуть хрустнули кости. Визерис, плотно сжав зубы, едва слышно застонал – громче не позволяла израненная гордость. Он смотрел на Колма, который, казалось, расплывается за пеленой боли и слез, туманивших взгляд. Дрого крепко держал Визериса, а старик, ставший напротив них, проскрежетал что-то, и от дурных предчувствий в груди принца похолодело.  
— Прости меня, принц, — голос Колма стал хриплым и тихим, а на лице его читался настоящий ужас. Визерис, еще не зная, что готовит ему судьба, испугался и обмяк в крепкой хватке дотракийца.  
— Что? – прошептал он. Колм помялся перед ответом, и только угрожающий рык Дрого заставил его размокнуть губы.  
— Этой ночью, — начал было Колм, но сбился. Он хрипло откашлялся, видимо, стараясь оттянуть неизбежное, но под взглядом Визериса боязливо сгорбился, уставился в земляной пол палатки и продолжил: — Эта ночь у дотракийцев посвящена Луне, и колдун пообещал кхалу, что, если тот принесет Луне положенные жертвы, то она снизойдет к нему и одарит благословением.  
— Они меня убьют? – пискнул Визерис, и в этот раз не устыдился страха в своем голосе.  
— Нет, мой принц.  
Колм склонил голову еще ниже, теперь Визерису приходилось напрягаться, чтобы расслышать его слова.  
— Им нужна ваша влага, мой принц. Пот, слюна, кровь, слезы и… И…  
— И? – даже Визерис воскликнул в ожидании, а Колм, все еще боясь взглянуть ему в лицо, договорил:  
— И семя, мой принц.  
— И все? – удивился Визерис. – Но я могу дать им все это. Даже семя.  
Он чуть не рассмеялся от облегчения. Дикари не собирались его убивать, а откупиться от них оказалось раз плюнуть. И еще хорошенько пропотеть, добывая семя, но на этот подвиг Визерис готов был пойти.  
— Скажи им, что я согласен, и они все получат, только этот дикарь должен отпустит меня.  
Визерис дернул руками, пытаясь освободиться, но Дрого не подумал его отпускать. Он держал свою добычу без малейших усилий, а глаза его были темны и пугающи, и в сердце Визериса снова поселился холод.  
— Вы не поняли. Это кхал добудет от вас влагу.  
— Этот немытый урод заставит меня плакать? Никогда такого не будет!  
И Колм, на его беду, перевел слова принца. Дрого не стал раздумывать и, перехватив запястья Визериса одной рукой, второй ударил его по лицу, разбив скулу. Он прокаркал что-то на своем невозможном языке, а Колм, заикаясь, перевел.  
— Кхал уже смог вызвать у вас страх, вы дрожите и потеете, и вы уже ревете, как глупый младенец…  
— Заткнись! – воскликнул Визерис. – Закрой рот! Этот немытый урод не сможет причинить вред дракону!  
Дрого, словно утомившись от долгого разговора, выпустил Визериса и направился к выходу из палатки. Там он обернулся, а Визерис, провожавший его ненавидящим взглядом, напрягся.  
— Луна будет довольна подарком, — немедленно перевел слова кхала Колм, и на последних звуках его голоса за Дрого закрылся полог.  
— Заткнись! – завизжал Визерис, не сдерживаясь. – Мне безразлично, во что верят эти идиоты! Вонючий конюх не прикоснется ко мне больше! Я дракон, я кровь от крови дракона и плоть от его плоти! Никто не посмеет коснуться меня!  
— Простите, принц, — холод слов Колма столкнулся с пылом чувств, испытываемых Визерисом, и остудил его. – Но здесь все будет так, как прикажет кхал. А кхал будет делать то, что скажет шаман. И я молю вас, принц, не сопротивляйтесь им. Ваша жизнь ценнее чести.  
Колм помог Визерису подняться, отряхнул его одежду и прошептал на ухо.  
— Никто не узнает о том, что может здесь случиться.  
Это странным образом успокоило Визериса. Колм был прав. Что бы ни случилось в стойбище кочевников, об этом никто бы не узнал – Визерис позаботится об этом.

Колм накормил его, невкусно, но сытно. После яств в доме Иллирио еда кочевников казалась конским навозом, но голодный Визерис съел все до последней крошки. К вечеру, после плотного обеда, после того, как испуг отпустил его, настроение у него улучшилось, и от облегчения Визериса потянуло в сон. Он устроился на дикарской лежанке, проклиная дотракийцев и их нелюбовь к удобствам, и попытался заснуть, но был немилосердно прерван ввалившимися в шатер дикарями. Первым вошел Хагго: огромный, молчаливый и грозный. За ним шел шаман, а следом семенили рабыни, среди которых – Визерис успел рассмотреть – не было ни одной мало-мальски симпатичной, и пара дикарей, тащивших деревянный неглубокий чан. Последним вошел понурый Колм.  
— Уррраруауррррау, — так услышал Визерис приказ Хагго, и Колм послушно перевел:  
— Ваше высочество, поднимитесь, пожалуйста.  
Визерис и не подумал это сделать, тогда Хагго, презрительно скривив губы, отчего сделался еще уродливее, чем казался раньше, рывком заставил его подняться. Рабыни окружили их, дикари поставили чан возле холодного очага, а Хагго швырнул Визериса прямо туда.  
Боль от разбитых костяшек была ужасной, Визерис прижал к груди пораненную руку, и в это время Хагго вылил на него ушат холодной воды.  
— Ты! – взвился Визерис. – Ты сдохнешь, как собака, сгниешь под забором, раз осмелился так поступить со мной.  
Хагго расхохотался и ушел, оставив кричавшего Визериса мокрым и униженным, а проклятые дикари, хрипло смеясь, поспешили за ним. Визериса окружили рабыни. Как он не отбивался, но они смогли раздеть его, довольно ловко и быстро, а потом, когда одна из них развела в очаге огонь и нагрела воду, омывание стало для Визериса истинным блаженством. Девушки были умелы, они мыли и растирали его пахучим мягким мылом, расчесывали ставшие тяжелыми волосы. Визерис закрыл глаза и устроился в тесном чане так удобно, как смог. Он блаженствовал, решив получить удовольствие даже в столь стесненных и непонятных условиях, и сделал это. Кожа смягчалась под усилиями нежных рук и масел, теплая вода расслабляла, и все посторонние шумы, собственные страхи и угрозы дотракийцев будто размылись.  
Одна из рабынь осторожно коснулась его волос, потянула за них, заставляя проснуться. Визерис открыл глаза и встретился с восхищенным взглядом девчонки-рабыни, перебиравшей пряди его волос и восхищенно что-то шептавшей на своем диком наречии.  
— Отпусти! – разозлился Визерис и ударил ее. Девчонка заревела и отползла, а на шум в шатер вошли воины. Они посмотрели на плачущую рабыню, на злого Визериса, но ничего не сделали. Один из них высунулся за полог шатра и поманил кого-то.  
Шаман, передвигаясь споро для своих лет, вошел внутрь и указками пальцев велел рабыням сделать что-то. Две из них держали нагретое полотно, в которое завернулся Визерис, поднявшись из чана, еще одна застелила таким же полотном лежанку и, униженно склонившись, провела Визериса на нее. Он лег, чувствуя блаженное тепло от жаровни и плотной ткани, впитавшей воду с его тела, а две самые взрослые женщины сели по бокам от него. Визерис не знал, что случится, но доверился им. Женщины, даже десяток их, были слишком слабы для него, он смог бы с ними справиться. Воины же были более опасны, но никто из них пока не делал попыток причинить Визерису зло.  
В воздухе запахло ароматным маслом, рождавшим в разуме фантазии о далеких жарких островах, экзотических птицах, поющих в раскидистых ветвях, вкуснейших фруктах и ягодах, от одного вида которых во рту становится слаще. Визерис не ломал голову, откуда у дикарского племени может быть масло, один флакон которого мог стоить им всех коней и половины женщин. Нет, Визерис не думал о глупостях. Он впитывал в себя тонкие ароматы, наслаждался руками рабынь, массировавших его тело, и это воистину было достойно короля-дракона. И когда шаман поднес к его губам глиняную кружку с терпко пахнущим напитком, Визерис выпил все до капли, не подозревая подвоха.  
Поначалу ничего не произошло, или он не мог отличить малейшие изменения. Стало теплее, но и огонь в жаровне разгорелся сильнее. Кожа начала отзываться на каждое прикосновение, но это умелые рабыни своими ласками возбудили его. В голове помутилось, но это от жары и запаха навоза, и дикарских тел, и от аромата масла, пропитавшего его тело. Только когда Визерис попытался подняться, а тело не послушалось его, он понял, что его опоили.  
— Ты! – крикнул Визерис, но вместо угрозы в его голосе слышалось мурлыканье и нежность – даже горло не было послушно ему. – Ты отравил меня, проклятый колдун!  
Визерис старался подняться, но вместо этого раскачивался на локтях и коленях, как продажная девка под клиентом. Голова чуть кружилась, и перед глазами было мутно, но Визерис все понимал и чувствовал, хоть и с небольшим опозданием. Вошедший в шатер Хагго, подчиняясь приказу шамана, подхватил Визериса и помог ему встать ровно, но он все равно покачивался. Как бы ни было противно и ниже королевского достоинства, но Визерис шел туда, куда его вели, кутаясь в пропитанное ароматным маслом полотно и держась за руку Хагго, который отчего-то присмирел и не приказывал, не злился на него больше. Визерис, с трудом заставляя себя разлеплять веки, молился Семерым, чтобы они дали ему сил, и с каждым шагом напоминал себе, что он – дракон, и что каждый, посмевший причинить зло дракону, умрет в страшных муках. Визерис представлял, как всех этих дикарей опаляет багровым огнем с небес, как огромные крылья накрывают их, закрывая собой лунный свет, и дотракийцы бегут, не разбирая дороги, пытаясь спрятаться от всепроникающего огня, но ничего не выходит. И первым бежит их проклятый кхал, и он же первым попадает под огонь, выпущенный из огромной пасти…  
Визерис запнулся, и Хагго придержал его, от чего по телу принца прошла горячая волна, словно кто-то опрокинул на него чашу расплавленного золота. Это не было больно, наоборот, там, где касались его пальцы Хагго, словно расцветал огонек, и тело, опаленное им, раскрывалось новым объятиям, и разум туманился желанием. Визерис, поняв, что его опоили афродизиаком, поднял взгляд на шамана, стоявшего рядом со своим огромным кхалом, в глазах которого читалось нетерпение.  
Шаман прошамкал что-то, и Визерис, не понимая, о чем они говорят, оглянулся в поисках Колма. Но его толмача нигде не было. Вокруг была лишь тьма, едва расступавшаяся под неверным лунным светом, а там, в густых тенях, прятались дотракийцы: воины, женщины, дети, старики и рабы. Слышалось ржание конец и блеянье овец, шло тепло от горевших за шатрами костров. Но здесь, здесь, где стоял Визерис, оставшийся без подмоги Хагго, Дрого, попрощавшийся с шаманом, было темно.  
— Что?.. – попытался произнести Визерис, но язык не слушался его. Дрого, приказавший ему что-то на своем вороньем языке, разозлился непослушанию, дернул на себя и сорвал с него полотно, в которое Визерис кутался от страха, а не от холода или для соблюдения приличий.  
Луна словно ждала этого, проклятая предательница. Едва Визерис остался голым, как лунный свет усилился, окатив его своими лучами, заставив бледную кожу сиять, а волосы искриться. Визерис едва стоял, но смог запрокинуть голову вверх и произнести в адрес шлюхи-Луны пару проклятий. Но Дрого, уставший ждать, снова подтолкнул его, и Визерис упал на твердый камень, ударившись коленями. Только тогда он сообразил рассмотреть место, куда его привели.  
Возле его ног стоял огромный монолит, испещренный вырезанными узорами. Мастерство резчика было столь велико, что вряд ли он был дотракийцем. Виноградные лозы перевивались на камне с лозами плюща, неведомые Визерису узоры то заплетались в косы, то распускались по углам огромными цветами, краше которых он не видел на земле. Визерис, прослеживал пальцем шершавое углубление, пока не натолкнулся на что-то, смутно знакомое…  
Он уже видел такое – не птица, не конь, не обычный узор и не чей-то герб. Это было в старых книгах, но за давностью лет не помнил, о чем они были написаны. Но на их страницах художники изобразили драконов, одновременно похожих на себя и нет. Драконы. Визерис с трудом поднял голову и обернулся к Дрого, хищно смотревшему ему в затылок.  
— Драконы, — заплетающимся языком сказал Визерис. – Зачем… драконы?  
Но дотракиец не ответил. Он подошел к Визерису, развернул к себе и, ловко схватив под коленями и придержав за спину, уложил на камень, будто жертву на алтарь. Холод страха проник под горевшую кожу, захватив все сознание Визериса.  
Алтарь.  
Они принесут его в жертву – его, дракона, какому-то своему глупому богу!  
Закричав, Визерис дернулся вверх, целясь пальцами в лицо кхала, но Дрого опередил. Он снова схватил его за запястья, прижал их к камню, а сам лег на Визериса, придавив своей огромной тушей так, что ему было не вздохнуть.  
— Лежи, — прохрипел Дрого на всеобщем. – Я не больно.  
Визерис готов был бы поспорить, что у него не получится не причинить боли, но тут Дрого отпустил его, вытянулся поверх, давая вздохнуть. Удерживая себя одной рукой над Визерисом, второй Дрого расстегнул тяжелый золотой пояс, развязал пояс кожаных штанов, а подоспевшие слуги помогли снять их. Теперь они снова остались вдвоем: в затопившем вытоптанный луг лунном свете, посреди стойбища и в середине нигде, одни и в окружении целого племени, абсолютно голые.  
Визерис, как завороженный, наблюдал за тем, как лунный свет разгорается в глубине черных глаз кхала, как от каждого колебания воздуха между их телами он загорается в ответ, кожу будто опаляет пламенем, а в груди становится сухо и горячо.  
— Что это? – спросил он у Дрого, твердо зная, что сейчас ему ответят и не причинят вреда.  
— Ты не пострадаешь, — немного неуверенно ответил Дрого. – И отпущу.  
Визерис замер, раздумывая о словах кхала, которому он одновременно верил и нет. Но реальность заставила его вынырнуть из размышлений, когда Дрого раздвинул ему ноги, словно девице, и лег между ними. Визерис снова не мог двинуться, но даже не это занимало его сейчас. Он не понимал, что происходит с его телом. Даже страх не мог пересилить животное желание, становившееся все сильнее в Визерисе. Проклятое шаманское пойло, наверно, вошло в полную силу, и теперь, едва кхал касался его, Визерис подавался за его руками. Кожа искрила, удовольствие от прикосновений было таким полным, что причиняло боль, а возбуждение все росло. Дыхание Дрого, оседавшее на губах Визериса, жгло. Он будто целиком превратился в огонь, струившийся по его венам вместо крови. Визерис горел изнутри, его кожа становилась все бледнее, прозрачнее – и ярче, словно сплетение лунного света. Дрого снова приподнялся и смотрел, как худое тело юноши-дракона расцветает под ним. Длинная коса, скользнув по спине кхала, упала, обжигая бок Визериса, на камень алтаря, звякнули колокольца. От боли, ударившей наслаждением прямо в пах, Визерис застонал.  
Дрого, лишая передышки и возможности думать о том, что происходит, коснулся пальцами между его бедер, задерживаясь там, где начиналась впадинка между ягодицами, а потом, не давая передышки, провел там, едва касаясь ногтем мягкой чувствительной кожи. Визерис, почувствовав его палец внутри, охнул и толкнулся вверх, уходя от касаний, но Дрого настойчиво, хоть и медленно, ткнул пальцем внутрь, и после этого разум Визериса отказал ему. То ли питье шамана, то ли странное волшебство луны, то ли что-то, в чем Визерис не признавался самому себе, подчинило его тело прикосновениям Дрого. Тот умеючи гладил его изнутри, надавливал пальцами на мягкие поддающиеся мышцы, растягивал их, а Визерис, не в силах противиться самому себе, кричал и стонал, сжимая обессиленными пальцами плечи кхала.  
Дрого остановился и поднялся с алтаря, и сразу же стало холодно. Визерис зябко дернул плечами. Дрого мягко, но настойчиво заставил его перевернуться. Эта нежность, исходящая от дикаря-великана, пугала Визериса, и он не смог бы противиться, даже если полностью владел своим телом. Противостоять силе, гневу и крику проще, чем мягкости и ласке. И Дрого, то ли зная об этом, то ли боясь причинить Визерису боль по каким-то своим причинам, обходился с ним очень нежно. Когда Визерис лег на живот, Дрого занял свое место сверху, покрывая его собой, как жеребец – послушную кобылу. Он вздернул бедра Визериса, расставил его ноги и встал между ними. Грубые пальцы Дрого, мозолистые и сухие, скользили по ягодицам, по внутренней стороне бедер, задирая и царапая нежную кожу. Боль, едва вспыхнув, перекидывалась в удовольствие, подчинявшее себе тело и разум, и Визерис подавался под прикосновения Дрого, умолял о них.  
Долго ждать не пришлось. Между влажных от пота ягодиц стало туго и тяжело. Крупная головка, раздвинув мягкие мышцы, гладко вошла внутрь, распирая собой. Член двигался медленно, тело Визериса раскрывалось для него, толчки были тяжелыми и плотными, лишали дыхания. Визерис вцепился непослушными пальцами в края алтаря, боясь упасть от грубых движений Дрого, но тот схватил за бедра и удерживал возле себя, пока покрывал его. Визерис не знал, как еще можно было назвать этот акт: грубый, жадный и жаркий. Дрого брал его, подчинял его, из горла кхала рвались стоны и слова его вороньего языка. Визерис держался из последних сил, зная, что не продержится долго. Он продолжал полыхать изнутри, удовольствие было таким сильным, что становилось невмоготу терпеть его, и из глаз Визериса хлынули слезы. Соль выкипала на его горящей коже, но несколько капель все-таки упали на алтарь, и камень против всех законов природы впитал их.  
Визерис лишь краем сознания наблюдал за этим, как и тем, что его пот, оставшийся на алтаре там, где он касался его ладонями, впитывается так же быстро, как и слезы до этого.  
Пот, слезы, слюна, кровь и семя – так сказал шаман? Визерис с трудом вспомнил.  
Дрого толкнулся в него сильнее, от чего Визерис упал, едва успев подставить руки, и теперь полулежал, выставив зад, как течная сука кобелю. Теперь слезы, пот и слюна, текущая из его рта – настолько Визерис был не в силах следить за собой – смешивались на камне и впитывались им, не оставляя следа. Дрого брал его, драл его, оставляя на нежной коже следы, расцарапывал ее короткими, но острыми ногтями, и теперь камню доставалась драконья кровь, с шипением выкипавшая на алтаре. Дрого трахал его, кричал в темноту его имя, а Визерис, обмякая вокруг твердого члена, распиравшего его тело, кричал в ответ и подчинялся похоти, шедшей изнутри души, зажигавшей кости и плоть. Дрого двигался ровно и быстро, член почти не скользил внутри, лишь толкался, распирая собой, и тело Визериса отвечало на это несравнимым ни с чем удовольствием.  
Семя выплеснулось на алтарь и исчезло в нем, а Визерис, крича и ломая ногти о камень, тонул в лунном свете, ослепившем его, бившем словно из-под его собственных век. Тело стало легким и прозрачным, Визерис избавлялся от желания, сковавшего его тело, короткими струйками семени, а Дрого все еще брал его сзади, нисколько не замедлив толчки. Лишь когда Визерис обмяк, Дрого, крепко держа его за бедра, спустил в его зад свое семя, заполнив до предела. Визерис чувствовал себя одновременно и портовой шлюхой, обслужившей сотню матросов, и величайшей драгоценностью, которой поклоняются со страстью и ненавистью. Дрого отпустил его и встал рядом, а Визерис, теряя сознание, посмотрел в черные глаза кхала и поразился тому, что увидел в них.  
Темнота и тишина были блаженным даром небес, и Визерис, отдаваясь им, радовался тому, что все закончилось, и отчаянно желал продолжения.

В глаза бил яркий свет – не колдовской лунный, а жаркий солнечный, такой, каким освещались комнаты в доме магистра Иллирио. От невозможности этого, Визерис открыл глаза и замер в испуге. Он был в своей кровати в своей комнате в доме Иллирио, и этого просто не могло быть.  
— Визерис, — прозвучал над ухом нежный голосок сестры, и он обернулся, встречаясь с испуганным взглядом фиалковых глаз.  
— Дени, — едва слышно сказал он, но губы, сухие и запекшиеся коркой, не двигались. Дейенерис осторожно промокнула их влажной тканью, а Визерис впился в нее, высасывая драгоценные капли влаги.  
— Визерис, — шептала сестра. – Я так боялась за тебя.  
— Я тоже, — наконец смог произнести он. – Как я оказался здесь?  
— Тебя привезли ночью дотракийцы. Ты был без сознания, но жив и цел…  
Визерис грустно усмехнулся, услышав это. Цел? Вряд ли.  
— И они заплатили, — смущенно сказала Дени. – Много золота и драгоценных камней, очень много, я даже не могла подумать, что такое бывает.  
Визерис промолчал. Глядя в натянутое над его ложем прозрачное покрывало, сливавшееся в блестящее полотно, яркое и ослепительное, как лунный свет той проклятой ночи, он думал о том, какую же жертву принес им Дрого, если так щедро откупался от своей вины.


End file.
